What's next?
by BlueShadow14
Summary: They got out but what was going to happen now? Follow up for 5x08


**What's next?**

 **Set after 5x08, sometime after the kiss in the car.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

* * *

When they arrived at Scott's house, they quickly got out of the car. Theo went in first, followed by Hayden and Liam.

"Thank god you found them! Are you ok?" Lydia asked as she approached them.

Hayden and Liam both nodded, too tired to explain everything again, and set down on the couch. Liam put an arm around Hayden's shoulder and she laid her head on his. With the light murmurs of Theo and Lydia talking they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 _When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the cell the dread doctors had put her and Liam in. She looked around; Liam was lying next to her. Had he fallen asleep?_

" _Liam? Wake up." She lightly shook his shoulder, but he didn't move one bit._

" _Liam? Wake up!" She started shaking him harder, but he didn't move. He felt cold. But he couldn't be dead could he?_

" _Liam!" Hayden tried to find a pulse. Tried to ignore the way his skin felt really soft but at the same time cold as stone._

 _No pulse._

" _No, no, no! Liam!" She kept repeating his name, until…_

* * *

Hayden's eyes snapped open. She was shacking and there was sweat on her forehead. Next to her was Liam. Snoring slightly, and feeling very warm. He was still alive. She breathed out a silent sigh of relief. It was just a stupid nightmare. For a moment she thought about getting up and finding Scott or one of the others to find out what was going to happen now. But at the same moment she felt Liam tightening his grip around her shoulder and a smile appeared on her face. She snuggled against his side and put her head on his chest. Her eyes closed again and this time she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"No, don't wake her up!" Liam's voice was the first thing she heard.

"She's going to have to get up anyway, better sooner than later." That was Scott.

"Just a little bit longer. Yesterday was exhausting enough. Please." Liam's voice sounded pleading.

"Liam…"

Hayden opened her eyes.

"It's fine Liam, I'm already up." She gave him a small smile. She sat up to look around the room properly. Scott and Stiles were sitting on the couch opposite from them. Theo, Malia and Mason were standing behind them. Lydia was sitting a little further down the couch to their right. Liam was still next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Hayden, we have to talk about what's going to happen next. They won't stop looking for you. But we can't protect you all the time. You've got to be careful." Hayden looked at Scott calmly but her mind wouldn't stop thinking about **them**. The dread doctors. A small shiver went through her body.

Liam, of course, felt it and tightened his grip around her once more.

"It's ok, I'm gonna protect you. I promise." His voice sounded so soft and Hayden couldn't help but smile.

She looked up at him and he gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Ok guys; keep the kissing to a minimum. There are still other people in the room." Stiles voice interrupted their little moment and they looked at him. Hayden a little bit embarrassed and Liam completely annoyed.

"Just because you aren't as happy with your girlfriend as I am, doesn't mean you have to put us down." He snapped back. Hayden looked at him surprised. _Girlfriend?_ Were they really a couple? A small smile appeared on her face.

"Ok, how about I take you both home, Liam. The rest is going to stay and see if they can figure out some kind of plan." Lydia's voice interrupted Liam's and Stiles' starring contest. Liam only looked at her and nodded. Hayden looked at the clock. 3 pm. Her sister wouldn't be home for another 5 hours, so she would have enough time to come up with an explanation to why she hadn't been home the last two days.

The three of them got up and went out the door towards Lydia's car.

"So, we're do you want me to take you?" Lydia asked as soon as they started driving.

"Can we go to my sister's apartment first? I really have to change."

"Sure. No problem" Lydia gave her a small smile.

The rest of the ride went by silent, apart from the direction instructions from Hayden.

When they arrived Lydia told them that their bags were in the trunk. Liam and Hayden got her bag and went inside the building. Clarke's apartment was on the third floor. As soon as they walked in, Liam could see how little it was used. Most of the furniture looked like it was brand new. The only things that looked used were a small cupboard with pictures and a photo album on top of it.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and change. Just make yourself comfortable." Hayden made a small wave towards the couch and then went down the hall.

Liam waited until he heard the shower start, then he walked towards the cupboard. He knew he was too curious for his own good, but he just couldn't help it. There were four pictures. One of them showed a young Hayden, another one showed, what Liam thought to be, a young Clarke but the other two pictures showed four people. As he took a closer look at them, he could see that they showed the same four people, but with several years in between. The first one showed Hayden around the age of 10. Next to her was Clarke and behind them her parents. The second one showed Hayden around the age of 14, with the same scenery and the same other three people. But the picture made Liam think. Where were her parents? And why was she living with Clarke? He was so involved in his thoughts that he neither heard the shower stopping nor Hayden walking back into the room, until…

"Liam? What the hell are you doing?" Hayden's voice threw him back into reality, and he desperately tried to find an excuse as to why he was standing there looking at her pictures.

"I-I just saw the pictures and I just wanted to…" She came over to him, took the photograph out of his hands and put it back onto the cupboard. Her fingers lingered on the frame for a bit, and Liam saw her face changing from angry to …sadness? Hurt?

"Hayden, where are your parents?" He watched her face change again, this time it was hard as stone.

"Not here." She turned back around, got her bag and went towards the door.

"Are you coming? Lydia's waiting for us."

It took Liam a moment to process what had just happened but he nodded and followed her out the door back to Lydia's car.

Again, the car ride went by silent. When they got out at Liam's house, they told Lydia goodbye and went inside.

Liam led her into his room. When Hayden looked around, she noticed how clean and tidied up it looked. She had always thought of Liam as a messy person. He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"I'm just going to shower ok? I'll be right back." He grasped some clothes and disappeared through the door.

Hayden sat down cross legged on the left side of the bed. When Liam came back he sat opposite to her.

"How do you feel?" he carefully asked.

"How I feel? Liam, One second I find out that I'm a freaking supernatural creature and the next we get taken by some weird doctors and they cut me open!" She stood back up and started pacing in front of the bed.

"And then a guy with clipped of wings starts bleeding silver and gets taken away and probably killed. What if I start bleeding silver? What if they come for me?" She stopped and looked at Liam. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

He got up walked towards her, wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing small circles on her back.

"You're going to be ok. I'm going to protect you." He repeated his promise from before.

Hayden just buried her head in his shoulder.

* * *

 **Hi, so I hope you enjoyed this story. For now it's just a onshot but I'm thinking about writing more. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I tried my best but I'm not a native speaker, sorry. This is also my first Teen wolf fanfic and if you see any major mistakes just let me know and I'll change it.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
